Bruce Boxleitner
Bruce Boxleitner (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Kuffs (1992)'' [Brad Kuffs]: Shot by Leon Rippy in a church with his brother (Christian Slater) rushing to his side; he dies (off-screen) in the emergency room shortly afterwards. We learn of his death when Troy Evans informs Slater. (Thanks to Kyle) *''Legion of the Dead (Video, 2005)'' [Sheriff Jones]: Suddenly stabbed in the back by one of the mummy type creatures. *'Dead Space: Downfall (Video, 2008; animated)' [Colin Barrow]: Killed by her reanimated wife, Jen(voiced by Lia Sargent), when he tries to bring her onboard the Ishimura for medical attention and ignores orders not to land. His body is nowhere to be seen along with Jen, but blood is all over the ship and possibility turned into a Necromorph, just like his wife. *''Transmorphers: Fall of Man (Video, 2009)'' [Officer Hadley Ryan]: Attempts to sacrifice himself while trying to kill one of the robot creatures by crashing his helicopter into it, blowing himself up in the crash. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Top Billing (1991)'' [Winton Robbins]: Strangled with a rope by Jon Lovitz in the theatre dressing room. (Thanks to Kyle) *''Babylon 5: Sleeping in Light'' (1998) [John Sheridan]: Dies when Wayne Alexander comes to take him beyond the galaxy, at the end of the 20 extra years of life he had been granted in the earlier episode The Hour of the Wolf. We last see him as the ship is flooded with light; there is no trace of his body when the ship is later found. *''Free Fall'' (1999) [Mark Ettinger]: Killed in a plane crash. It was revealed that Hannes Jaenicke has sabotaged the plane which caused it to crash. *''Twice in a Lifetime: Fallen Angel'' (2000) [Ray Patterson]: Shot to death by his son (Aaron Poole); he is returned to life in his past to correct his mistakes. *''Double Cross'' (2006) [James]: Shot to death by Laura Soltis. *''Aces n' Eights'' (2008 TV movie) [D.C. Cracker]: Shot repeatedly in a big shootout between the homesteaders and the railroad men. (Thanks to Brian) *''Double Mommy ''(2016 TV movie) [Scott]: Shot dead by his son Mark Grossman as he tries to talk him out of killing Morgan Obenreder. Video Game Deaths *''Spec Ops: The Line'' (2012) [Lieutenant Colonel John Konrad]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head. His death is not revealed until the end of the game, when Nolan North discovers his body and realizes that he's been hallucinating most of Bruce's prior appearances. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-Mr. Kathryn Holcomb *Ex-Mr. Melissa Gilbert Category:Actors Category:1950 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:death scenes by relative Category:Conservatives Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Babylon 5 cast members Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Video Game Stars Category:Cold Case Cast Members